Torn
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: REPOSTED. [Shonen-ai][Jou x Yugi] To get away from his drunken father, Jou is taken in by Yugi. It's not long before he finds himself falling in love with his best friend... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, things would be...different. ::burns an Anzu plushie::  
  
WARNING: Contains SHONEN-AI, which is BOY ON BOY luving. Don't like, go away, because I hate you.  
  
A/N: Well, back to this fic...the second of the sixteen fics I must repost...this is one of my most popular..though it's really not that good....;; It's yet again another ficlet where Jou gets beat up... ano...try to enjoy... review as well plz..  
  
'thoughts'  
  
===================================================================  
  
It was one of those December nights, cold and wet. Nights like this wrapped themselves around you, whispering in your ears constantly, telling you over and over again that you were alone.  
The snow crunched under Jonouchi Katsuya's feet, making his way to a street bench he collapsed onto it. He wore no jacket, and his skin seemed colorless. Blood ran thickly from a cut on his pale face. Blankly, he lifted his hand and wiped it, leaving a long red smear across his cheek, and he sighed, releasing mist into the icy air that faded quickly.  
"Damn ... it ..." he murmured, and he twitched slightly. "Damn ... you tousan..." He lay his head back slightly.  
-There was a clatter of glass as it was smashed against a shelf. Jou's eyes widened, stumbling back he gasped slightly.-  
-"I thought I fucking told you not to come back! Are you stupid?!" his drunken father screamed, holding the shattered bottle of sake threateningly.-  
-"N-no...I just..." was Jou's shaky reply.-  
-"You're stupid. YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID!"-  
-"Tousan -- please --!" Jou shouted. Gravving his shirt by the collar, his father lifted him into the air, his face filled with a rage that twisted his face. He was almost unrecognizable. Desperately, Jou reached out, tugging at his father's arms to no success.-  
-"Don't you ever fucking touch me," the man said. There was a sudden moment of silence, then a crash and a cry from Jou. "Get out! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"-  
-"I live here! Don't tell me to leave!"-  
-A slicing pain sensation ran through his face. Jou cried out a second time, feeling the blood run from his cheek.-  
-"Now get the hell out of here before I rip off your head with this!"-  
  
-Struggling, Jou pulled himself quickly to his feet, and stumbled out the door into the cold night.-  
"Where am...I supposed to go..." Jou muttered, standing slowly. 'I'm so...tired...and numb...' Everything was beginning to fade from Jou's touch. He wandered aimlessly through Domino city, not knowing where he was going, nor even being aware enough to wonder. Everything seemed like a dream, and cold was beginning to fade...like waking from the dream he found himself at a door, raising a trembling finger to knock. There were hurried steps inside, and the door slid open, revealing a familiar tri-haired boy...  
"Yug'," Jou said, dazed, and passed out into his arms.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Is he still asleep?" came a gruff voice.  
"Hai...I think he got in another fight, jiisan." Yugi tried to smile, but couldn't. "I really hope he's okay.."  
Frowning slightly, Sugoroku closed the door to Yugi's room. The young boy lay leaned over his blonde friend, who lay blanketed in his bed. A bandage covered his left cheek, and his eyes were closed tightly.  
Yugi, his violet eyes alit with worry, placed a hand over Jou's forehead.  
The blonde's eyes snapped open.  
Yugi gasped as his friend grabbed his hand violently and shoved him into the floor.  
"J-Jou what are you doing?!" Yugi sputtered, massaging his back.  
Jonouchi's eyes widened. "Yugi! I-I didn't mean to, I--"  
"Jou! It's alright!" Yugi gasped. "Please...just tell me what happened to you..."  
Jou's eyes blanked at the request. "What...happened..."  
"Please Jou," Yugi pleaded. "You passed out last night, you looked like you got in a fight with a youma --"  
Collapsing to his knees Jou wrapped his arms around the boy, and tears drifted down his cheeks.  
"I can't...I can't, Yug'..."  
Hesitating, Yugi hugged him back, wishing he could help his friend ... but not knowing how. All he knew was the warmth of the moment, and his steadily slowing heart beat.  
  
=========================================================  
  
A/N: No, not the greatest but I'll post the next chapter again tomorrow! (After all I'm reposting it...I have the print out right here...)  
  
Yugi: Ooh the someone's at the door! I'll get it jiisan! Jou: Yug'.... Yugi: Jonouchi! No, I-- ::THUMP:: AAAUUGH!! I'm being crushed EEEP!!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!! JOU--YOU'RE--REALLY--HEAVY!!! JIISAN!!! Sugoroku: Okay, have fun Yugi...::steals sennen puzzle and walks off, leaving Yugi to be crushed::  
  
Ah...the reason for convenient scene endings.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own...no point in asking..........  
  
A/N: This is a rather pathetic chapter, soz, I'd revise it but my nostalgia gets the better of me. .;; ano...gomen ne minna-san for not updating yesterday like I said...ano...my friend was having a sleepover for her birthday. We stayed up, watched InuYasha, Furi Curi, Cowboy Bebop, and Trigun. (Well, I missed FLCL, I fell asleep in a chair and woke up the floor. ;; Like to know how that happened...)  
  
Ano, enjoy the new chapter.....................  
  
'thoughts' =================================================================  
  
Never before had Yugi seen Jou like that. Usually, trying to be strong, Jou would cover his problems with indifference, wanting help from no one. He tried to be strong through his troubles, he tried to survive them, and althogh Yugi and his friends would have helped him every time, he still tried to depend upon himself.  
Yugi, though worried for his best friend, didn't ask again what had happened. Jou wouldn't tell...and that was what scared the tri-haired boy. Over the night he had woken up repeatedly, and, running to his room caught sight of Jou crying in his sleep. It pained him greatly, seeing Jou in such a state, crying, hurt, scared... of what he still wasn't sure.  
If only he could help him...  
Leaning forward, Yugi buried his face into his hands. It seemed too much for him, seeing Jonouchi like this...  
Footsteps nearby caught Yugi's attention, and he wiped his eyes quickly, trying his best to look normal -- not sad, not like he had been crying. There was a sliding of the door, and Jou walked in.  
"Yug'..." he said quietly. "Where is everyone?"  
Yugi smiled at his friend. "Jiisan went to pick up some new games for the shop...Yami went with him."  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Well? I'm fine. This is nothing." He mustered a grin.  
Yugi laughed slightly. "It wasn't nothing last night...you passed out right at the door..."  
Jou looked away. 'Nothing happened...I swear, Yug'...'  
"Do you think you'll be able to go home tonight, Jou?"  
Bewildered, he faced the tri-haired boy. "I-I can't Yugi!" He wanted to hide his face, to hide the tears he felt welling up in his eyes...  
"Why not?" Yugi asked firmly, pulling himself closer to his friend. "Please tell me! ...whoever did this to you should be reported to the police!"  
"Yug'...I can't...I shouldn't..." The tears grew large and drifted down his cheeks. He tried to look away, but he couldn't; How could he tear away from Yugi's mesmerizing eyes...  
"Jou, you've got to!" Yugi pleaded. "Please..."  
Jou's gaze met Yugi's, and for what felt like forever they didn't break their stare.  
There was a welling inside of Jou; one he didn't recognize, and glancing away quickly he tried to rid himself of it. It didn't work; before he knew it he was gazing at Yugi again.  
"Yugi -- ," Jou whispered, and unable to resist, pulled theboy into a kiss, soft and warm. Yugi broke away suddenly, surprised.  
There was a moment of silence, and then Jou pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss, all thoughts leaving him except for that of the moment.  
  
TBC==========================================================  
  
A/N: Review plz! If I don't get bombarded with homework then I'll update tomorrow!!! ja!  
  
Review Corner:  
  
Brittany - Thankies!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you think YGO is mine then...well, you're wrong. Anzu exists, proving that the lovely manga isn't mine. .;;  
  
A/N: Well, everyone's review was the same - The kiss was too fast! I know . I wrote this a while ago, in case you didn't know, I'm just reposting it. . I wish I could revise it...but...just...can't bring myself to...na no da...Ano, enjoy the third chapter!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
===================================================================  
  
...so they had kissed. Jou was hurt, and Yugi would've done anything to comfort him. That's what friends did.  
...didn't they?  
Yugi wasn't sure anymore about what had happened between them. He prayed that Jou had kissed him out of sorrow, out of seeking comfort. But...if it had been out of affection...of love...?  
'But then...how ... how do I tell Jou that I don't...love him..?'  
It was like a dream now when Yugi searched his mind, seeing the memory again. He couldn't feel the soft lips against his, nor could he feel Jou's heart beating in the closeness. It was like it had never happened.  
...and that was how Yugi wished it had been. A dream. But the fact was that it wasn't a dream. All the tri-haired boy could for was that Jou knew that.  
  
----  
  
Jou couldn't have been happier. Sure, it was a school day, usually he was pissed off and burdened with assignments at this time. Leaning back in his seat, he grinned.  
-Jou leaned against the door of Yugi's dark room. Pressing his ear against it, he listened carefully to the whispers in the living room.-  
-"Jiisan," Yugi's voice pleaded, "onegai. Jou said he can't go home...please let him stay, just for a little while."-  
-Sugoroku sighed. "I suppose..."-  
-"Hai! Arigatou!"-  
-Jou had whispered the words triumphantly to himself as well, slipping and accidentally hitting Yugi's desk with a loud thunk.-  
-"Yugi, what was that?"-  
-"A-ano..."-  
After that day, Jou couldn't get Yugi off his mind. He kept reliving the sweet kiss they had shared, each time bringing more bliss than the last. It also told him what the strange feeling in his stomach was...  
...it was love...and all he wanted was for Yugi to feel the same way.  
  
A loud ringing disrupted Jou from his thoughts, that of the school bell. Whooping, Jou gathered his book-bag into his arms and headed out the door, into the golden afternoon.  
"Jonouchi!" a voice cried, one Jou had waited to hear all day...  
"Yug'," he replied, turning to the boy. Yugi was smiling happily, as usual, though seemed to flash in his mesmerizing violet eyes.  
'Please...Jou, don't bring up the kiss...'  
The sun was setting slowly, spreading its crimson glow across Domino. Enjoying the cool light on his face, Jou settled himself on a bench, Yugi sitting beside him, though at an uncomfortable distance. Grinning, Jou pulled himself closer, pulling Yugi into another, feathery light kiss.  
'No...' Yugi thought, staying limp in Jou's arms as he kissed him. "Jou..." he said quietly, pulling away. "D-doesn't this...bother you?"  
Jou's face was so close, lit in the sunset's last breaths of light, slightly confused at the question. "How would it bother me?"  
"That...that we're both guys."  
Jou smiled. "Yugi, if it means being with you, then I don't care if we're both guys. I don't mind being gay."  
'I'm so sorry Jou...'  
"what are you getting at?" Jou asked quietly, his face softening.  
Yugi felt his eyes dart away quickly from his friend, he wanted to do anything but hurt him, and it was so painful on its own...  
"Yugi...?"  
"Jou, I--" Yugi tried to say it, but it was too hard, weighing down on him. "I don't like you! I don't...love you."  
Jou's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry..." Yugi added. "I just...don't."  
There was a lump in his throat. Jou swallowed, tyring to rid himself of it to no success. "Yeah, man, whatever," he murmured, picking up his book-bag to walk away.  
"Jou...gomen--"  
"Daijoubu...just don't worry about it." Jou tried to smile. What he was left with was a big fake grin.  
"H-hai."  
For a while, all Jou could hear was his footsteps crunching in the snow, leading him to wherever. He couldn't go back to Yugi's, not now. Strangely, after this, he felt...calm. Rounding into an alley, he stopped, and his book-bag dropped to the ground.  
He stared at the wall blankly.  
"NO!" he cried, and rammed his fists into the wall, over and over again. "No...Yugi!" Pain coursed through his hands and arms...but it would never match the pain of his heart, broken. "I shoulda -- know --," he cried, continuiing to hit the brick wall, watching his fists bleed. "I was -- never good enough -- not for you, not for anyone --!"Tears streamed from his eyes. Dropping to his knees, he sobbed, and plunged his bloody fists into the snow.  
  
============================================================  
  
A/N: Aww....don't cry Jonouchi...you'll make me cry...T.T Jou: TTTT ::sniff:: Kiki: 00 ::sniff, sob:: TTTT Jou: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... Kiki: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... Yugi: Ano...okay....;; ::throws a few tissues to them:: Review, everyone... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jou: TTTT ::still crying::  
  
Kiki: TTTT ::dripping snot everywhere::  
  
Yugi: This is really getting to be a problem...::tries to escape tear flood:: Kiki doesn't own YuGiOh..  
  
A/N: Kiki: Me and Jou are having a crying contest! ::bawls, tears flood everywhere::  
  
Jou: Y-Y-Yugi!! ::sobs, tears flood Japan::  
  
Yugi: ::rowing a boat::  
  
'thoughts'  
  
==================================================================  
  
Usually on winter nights like this all was silent and still, wind rustling gently and snow falling gently. Nights like this were left to themselves, while the people stayed home close to the crackling fires.  
It was nearing 2 AM, and loud music was still blaring from a bar, though people were beginning to crowd the doors, and group outside.  
"Kid, I think you've had enough."  
"No way," Jou slurred, his brown eyes glazed. Throwing his cup down, it shattered in a loud clash. The bartender glared at him angrily. Seeing his refusal to pour another, Jou frowned, and stumbled out of his seat.  
"Fine then..." he continued. "I'll get my own..." Shoving people out of the way, he exited the bar.  
The night was cold, as usual, and the snow sparkled slightly. The snow crunching, he trugded through it to a nearby sidewalk.  
"No, really? I think Akari-chan will like it."  
Jou turned to the conversation, seeing girls chatting, carrying shopping bags. He grinned, and staggered toward them.  
"Hey baby," he murmured, throwing his arm around one girl's shoulder. There was a loud shriek, and slicing pain through his cheek.  
"Stay away from me, pervert!" gasped the girl. Her shopping bags collapsed to the ground, spilling their contents. Quickly dropping her bags as well, the second girl ran to her friend.  
Running his finger gingerly down his right cheek, wetness met it, and he lifted it into sight. Seeing thick red blood across it, he frowned.  
"Saya-chan daijoubu desu ka?" asked the girl.  
"Fucking bitch," Jou muttered, thrusting his arms forth and grabbing the girl's blouse and throwing her onto the ground. Saya shrieked, and Jou threw himself onto her, trying to pull off her shirt.  
"Get off me!" she cried, trying to push him off. Grabbing her wrists he held them fast to the ground and grimaced angrily.  
"STOP IT!" shrieked her friend, hitting him with the shoppping bags. He shoved her away, and in that one moment Saya's hand was free...  
"Gaaaah!" Jou shouted, pain coursing through his hands. Saya wiped her blood-streaked fingernails into the snow, and pulled herself up.  
Jou held up his bandaged hand, now bleeding with three long tears through it.  
"Come on Yuuki-chan, let's go!" Saya cried, pushing her friend away.  
Jou let out a small, pain-filled gasp, and then lowered his head down, cowering.  
  
==================================  
  
His violet eyes closed sleepily, then jerked open again, attempting to stay awake. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Yami was too bored for his own good, and could've used any of Yugi's games. Agreeing with the idea, he lifted himself off the couch, heading for his hikari's room. As he lifted his hand to slide the door open, his ears caught a sound -- weeping.  
"Aibou?!" he cried, thrusting himself into the room. Sure enough, Yugi sat on the bed, tears drifting down his usually rosy cheeks. "A- aibou...what's wrong?"  
Yugi sniffed, seeing his yami he tried to smile, though failed. "Y- Yami!" he sobbed, "Have you seen Jou lately? He -- he wasn't at school today and I know it's my fault!"  
Yami's face softened. He didn't go to Yugi's school, and although he had considered Yugi's friends his own, they weren't quite the same about him (with the exception of Anzu, which Yami avoided regularly.) He was, after all, a bit psychopathic when he had first shared bodies with his aibou. He hadn't seen Jou since he had stayed at the house.  
"I ... I haven't, aibou..."  
Yugi looked down. "I should've known..." He hiccuped a bit. "It's all my fault!"  
"Nothing's your fault, aibou!" Yami insisted, taking the boy's shoulders firmly.  
"Yes it is!" Yugi sobbed, laying his head on Yami's chest. "I-I told Jou I didn't love him, and --!"  
Yami turned his head to his aibou's. "Yes...?"  
"And -- he ran away! And he has nowhere to go. All of this and now I think -- I --" His sobs got the better of him, but his mind's voice carried on. 'I...I think I love him too...!'  
"Yugi..I'm sure he's fine."  
'I'm so sorry, Jou...'  
  
============================================  
  
A/N: Scary chapter ne?? I don't know why I had the whole Jou and girls thing in there, don't ask ... oh, look, Jou-chan's stopped crying!  
  
Jou: Pain..in hand...stopped crying...need...doctor...  
  
Kiki: ::looks at his hands:: OOOOOOOOOOOoh! You're having a bleeding contest now!! ::cuts off hand, only for it to grow back instantly:: Damn...::cuts it off again. The same result ensues:: kuso kuso kuso!!! ::keeps trying::  
  
Jou: .  
  
Yugi: review please...  
  
Review corner --  
  
Pyro-Panda - LOL LOL!! XD Well...I'm sure you made him feel a LIl bit better....  
  
Santurion2 - Yeah, they do. Wanna know what's better though? Angsty happy endings! (I know that didn't make sense, but when do I of all ppl make sense na no da?) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Try to sue me. You'll get pocket lint teehee...  
  
'thoughts'  
  
==============================================================  
  
"You see, the nucleus is the center of every cell, like a brain --"  
Yugi stared boredly ahead, glancing to a nearby desk, his heart saddened again, weighing down in his chest like an anchor. Jou's desk was empty for the third day in a row.  
'Jou...where are you? I miss you...'  
He kept wishing for a sort of fairy tale ending, that he would suddenly meet up with Jou on the streets; Yugi would fall to his knees, crying, sobbing the words he so longed to tell Jou now. Jou would then fall as well, forgive him, and they would embrace...  
Yugi shook his head. He knew better. For all he knew, Jou could have found someone better...and if that was so...Yugi didn't even want to think about it. Sighing heavily, he pushed his against the paper and began jotting down his notes.  
Cutting through the air like a knife, the bell rang. The rustling of movement hung in the air, and Yugi stood, packing his book-bag. The snow fell lazily into his hair, his breath-mist wafted around him gently. Hesitating at a corner, he turned, heading the opposite of his route, instead turning to...  
'Why am I taking...Jou's route?'  
  
==========================================  
  
Darkness...it was early morning. At least he thought it was. Jou squinted his eyes eyes as they adjusted, then, pulling himself up slowly, scanned the room.  
'I'm in...my room...?'  
The bed creaked as he pushed himself off, and he walked slowy down the stairs, peering into the living room.  
There was a loud clash, and a thunk of glass.  
'No...'  
His father stood, his face glazed a bit from the alcohol.  
"T-tousan..." Jou stumbled over the words, trying to remain calm. "I-- I--"  
"You're home..." he slurred. "I thought I told you not to come back."  
"Yeah...I know, and--"  
Jou gasped as the thick fingers of his father wrapped around his collar; he was lifted into the air.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK! DO YOU THINK I WANT A DUMB FUCK LIKE YOU HERE?!"  
'Not again... please, Kami-sama, I'm begging you...'  
In a swift motion of his arm Jou collided with the wall; pain coursing through his back, he cried out. He was numb from the cold air in his house, and he found it harder to move.  
"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" his father cried, echoing in the empty halls. "DO I HAVE TO TKILL YOU?!"  
"Tousan!" Jou gasped. Tears welled up in his eyes, and fell. He was so weak, like a small child...  
  
=====================================  
  
Birds chirped suddenly off the house's roof. Yugi wheeled to face it, hearing shouting inside, his eyes widened.  
"It...it couldn't be..." he whispered. A cry of sincere pain pierced the air, making Yugi wince.  
And yet, in the one moment, the reason of Jou's suffering dawned upon Yugi like a shockwave.  
  
======================================  
  
Jou's usually blonde hair was sopped in blood, unrecognizable, and his face displayed several cuts. Apparently done, his father dropped him violently. Jou could barely keep his eyes open. Struggling, he tried to pull himself up.  
"Stop moving!" shouted his father, kicking him hard in the ribs. Jou released a choke before slumping to the ground again. A faint siren bagan ringing in his ear, one Jou vaguely remembered but couldn't put his finger on the name...  
"Kuso!" There was a clatter of glass, cursing, and crunching of snow outside, not to mention the door slamming open nearby.  
Jou couldn't lift his head, he was too tired...  
"Freeze!" A pause, the shuffling of feet near the broken window. "He's escaped!"  
"Jou!" another voice cried, one Jou knew all too well. He was taken firmly into their arms, and their warm breath spread on his pale face. Shifting his gaze, he tried to catch a glimpse of their face. All he saw was a hue of violet before everything went dark...  
  
=====================================  
  
A/N: Yes...the end of the fifth chapter...next chapter's the last, na no da! Review plz! Ja!  
  
To Santurion2 - Yeah, I know that all to well also ... .; Arigatou gozaimasu for reviwing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Takahashi Kazuki does. Wai! I don't think I could work on a weekly deadline if I was...I too lazy, even with my own manga.... don't look at me like that...  
  
A/N: Last chapter, na no da! Enjoy! Wai! It's over over over!! ::celebrates:: Yoshi, na no da!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
==================================================================  
  
"He's sleeping, Yugi. Let him rest," said Sugoroku Mutou clamly, placing his hand firmly on the tri-haired boy's shoulder. Yugi sat stiffly in a chair beside the hospital bed Jou lay in.  
Yugi released a shaky sigh, and shook his head. "No," he insisted, his voice trembling from earlier sobbing, "I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."  
Sugoroku sighed. Frowning slightly, he turned to the door. "Alright, Yugi...come back home soon..."  
Yugi nodded, his eyes sunken and sad. The door closed, and he was alone with Jou.  
The window was dark, and stars were speckled across the night sky. The low hiss of cars zooming by rang in the room. Yugi's clothes rustled slightly as he lifted his hand, checking his watch.  
"Almost ten o'clock..." Placing his hands on the bed, he pulled himself closer to the blonde.  
Jou's face was peaceful, a white bandage on his right cheek, and his hair cleaned of the blood. His chest moved steadily in and out, and his eyes were closed tightly.  
Yugi's eyes softened at the sight of his battered friend.  
Mr. Jounouchi had gotten away. Though the police had followed the footsteps in the snow, they had eventually come acorss an empty, paved street. Even after searching the entire city, they still came up with nothing.  
But that was okay. Even if they never found him, Jou would be safe. And Yugi was thankful for that.  
"Jou..." Yugi whispered. "Jou, gomen nasai... this was all my fault." Tears streaked down his cheek. "I drove you away...all vecause I was stupid enough to think I didn't love you. Demo...I do...I love you Jou...more than I've ever loved anyone before...more than Anzu or..." He sighed, "Jou..please forgive me..."  
"Heh. I figured you'd say something like that."  
Yugi's face shot up, as more tears drifted down his cheek.  
The pillow rustled as Jou turned his head to face his friend, a small grin on his lips.  
"Jou...y-you're awake...!"  
Jou's smile broadened, his face alit in the dim starlight. "Did you really think I'd sleep through that?" He pulled himself closer to Yugi, until all he could see was his violet eyes, alit with happiness and shining with tears. "Yug'," he whispered, "tell me those words again..."  
Yugi grinned. "Ai shiteru, Jou..." he said, and pulled Jou into a warm kiss.  
'Ai shiteru Yugi...' The words rang in his mind, the words he knew he'd be telling Yugi over and over again for a long time.  
  
OwArI---------------------------  
  
A/N: Finished! finished finished finished na no da! Wa---aai! Arigatou gouzaimasu minna-san for reading! --;; on to the next fanfic I must repost...till next time! Ja!  
  
--Kikirini-chan 


End file.
